1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite food compositions comprised of substantially linear polymeric polysaccharides and insoluble, microparticulated material. The compositions are useful, inter alia, as a replacement for fat or oil in foods, and exhibit desirable viscosity characteristics and thermal stability as well as smooth, creamy organoleptic qualities. The present invention further pertains to methods of preparing the compositions and to products including food products such as dressings and sauces, containing the same.
2. Description of the Art
The replacement of fat and oil in foods has become an important dietary goal, with efforts being continually made to find fat mimetics which have improved properties, processability and/or that are more cost effective. Substantially linear polymeric monosaccharides such as inulin and maltodextrin have been used in low fat and fat-free food products. Inulin is a naturally occurring mixture of glucose-terminated polyfructoses which typically have a degree of polymerization (Dp) of from about 2 to about 80 or more fructose units joined mainly by beta-1,2-bonds. Maltodextrin is a 1,4 alpha linked polyglucose having a Dp of from about 2 to about 200. In general, commercial maltodextrin is made from controlled partial hydrolysis of starch. Depending on the condition and the degree of hydrolysis, commercial maltodextrin could vary in their DE (dextrose equivalent) from 0.5 to 50. The molecular weight distribution of commercial maltodextrin is normally narrower than that of commercial inulin.
Inulin and maltodextrin evidence certain behavior that has curtailed its usability as a fat replacement. For example, inulin, by itself, forms a desirable particle gel only at relatively high solution concentrations; that is, a minimum of 20-40% by weight of inulin is typically used for gelation in food products, which magnitude of concentration is not cost effective when large scale use is contemplated. In addition, the ability of inulin to gel in an appropriate manner may be reduced with exposure to temperatures above 50.degree. C.; indeed, gelation may normally be compromised after exposure to temperatures above 80.degree. C. Temperature sensitivity of gelation properties at such elevated temperatures effectively limits efficient pasteurization. The gel strength of inulin gels at desirable concentrations may also be generally less than desirable for many practical applications such as mayonnaise and other viscous food dressings, confections, low/no fat cream cheese, and process cheese. Inulin in its soluble form is prone to acid hydrolysis. This renders large scale use of inulin in acidic food products difficult (e.g., in mayonnaise, salad dressings, etc.). The above-mentioned problems are also true for maltodextrin of wide MW distribution but generally at less degree.
There is thus a recognized need for improvements in the use of polysaccharides as fat replacements.